


Mondays Is For Drinking To The Once And Future King

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday, the Rising Sun goes quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays Is For Drinking To The Once And Future King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Grounds For Divorce" at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com).

A quiet falls over the Rising Sun on a Monday, every Monday since the Monday Percival returned and Guinevere was crowned. Nobody says any names, nobody makes any speeches but as if by clockwork, their thoughts will turn to the King they lost, the Knights they lost and the friends they lost. Leon will be the first to raise his glass and silence will fall. Percival will look down into his before raising it up higher than most could reach. One by one, every glass in the house is raised high.

Leon swallows before opening his mouth. They will never say _for Arthur_ because he wouldn’t have wanted that. More than one man died that day and in the days before. Instead he says why, the reason all of them would give their lives.“For Camelot!”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
